1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an object pick-up system and method for picking up stacked objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the art is an object pick-up system which can pick up bulk stacked objects in a container and place them at a predetermined location in a state with the objects aligned in direction (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-87913A).
In the prior art, a vision sensor for the operation of picking up the objects and a vision sensor for the operation of aligning the picked up objects in direction have been considered necessary, so the hardware ends up becoming complicated. Therefore, art has been sought which uses a simpler configuration to place objects at a predetermined location aligned in direction.